The present invention relates to a data processing method for determining rotation of a marker device of a medical tracking system about its mount, and to a computer program which implements the method on a computer on which the program is running.
In recent years, it has become quite common to use medical tracking systems to track objects such as medical instruments or (parts of) a patient, for example during surgery. A marker device comprising one or more markers is attached to the object in a fixed manner using a mount. When the position of the marker device is tracked, for example using a stereoscopic camera, the rigid connection between the object and the marker device means that the position of the object can also be tracked. However, the connection between the object and the marker device need not be fixed: the mount can for example comprise lockable axes of rotation, also referred to as mechanical axes, in order to initially adjust the position of a marker device relative to the object. This can be advantageous in obtaining a relative position which does not disrupt surgery. In another example, the mount itself can be pivoted relative to the object, for example if the mount is attached to the object using a screw. During the tracking process, the rotation of the marker device about one of the aforementioned axes is undesirable, because it destroys the fixed (and preferably registered) relative position between the marker device and the object.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to determine whether or not an (undesirable and unintentional) rotation by the marker device about its mount has occurred. In particular, the intention is to determine whether or not a movement of a marker device is caused by a rotation about its mount. This information can be used to issue a warning based on warning information, in order to inform the user of the tracking system accordingly.
In this document, the term “mount” not only means the clamp or holder between the object and the marker device but also the fixation of the clamp or holder to the object. A rotation about the mount also encompasses a rotation about a part of the mount.
This problem is solved by the subject-matter of any of the appended independent claims. Advantages, advantageous features, advantageous embodiments and advantageous aspects of the present invention are disclosed in the following and contained in the subject-matter of the dependent claims. Different advantageous features can be combined in accordance with the invention wherever technically sensible and feasible. In particular, a feature of one embodiment which has the same or a similar function as another feature of another embodiment can be exchanged. In particular, a feature of one embodiment which provides an additional function to another embodiment can be added to said other embodiment.
The present invention relates to a data processing method for determining a rotation by a marker device of a medical tracking system about its mount. By means of the mount, the marker device is attached to an object such as a medical instrument or a (part of) a body, such as for example a bone. The present invention therefore also relates to determining a rotation by the marker device relative to an object which it is attached to.
It is the function of a marker to be detected by a marker detection device (for example, a camera or an ultrasound receiver or analytical devices such as a CT or MRI), such that its spatial position (i.e. its spatial location and/or alignment) can be ascertained. The detection device is in particular part of a tracking system. The markers can be active markers. An active marker can for example emit electromagnetic radiation and/or waves, wherein said radiation can be in the infrared, visible and/or ultraviolet spectral range. The marker can also however be passive, i.e. can for example reflect electromagnetic radiation in the infrared, visible and/or ultraviolet spectral range or can block x-ray radiation. To this end, the marker can be provided with a surface which has corresponding reflective properties or can be made of metal in order to block the x-ray radiation. It is also possible for a marker to reflect and/or emit electromagnetic radiation and/or waves in the radio frequency range or at ultrasound wavelengths. A marker preferably has a spherical and/or spheroid shape and can therefore be referred to as a marker sphere; markers can also, however, exhibit a cornered—for example, cubic—shape.
A marker device can for example be a reference star or a pointer or a marker or a plurality of (individual) markers which are preferably in a predetermined spatial relationship. A marker device comprises one, two, three or more markers, wherein said two or more markers are in a predetermined spatial relationship. This predetermined spatial relationship is in particular known to a tracking system and for example stored in a computer of the tracking system.
A tracking system, in particular a surgical tracking system, is understood to mean a system which can comprise: at least one marker device; a transmitter which emits electromagnetic waves and/or radiation and/or ultrasound waves; a receiver (or marker detection device) which receives electromagnetic waves and/or radiation and/or ultrasound waves; and an electronic data processing device which is connected to the receiver and/or the transmitter, wherein the data processing device (for example, a computer) in particular comprises a processor (CPU), a working memory, advantageously an indicating device for issuing an indication signal (for example, a visual indicating device such as a monitor and/or an audio indicating device such as a loudspeaker and/or a tactile indicating device such as a vibrator) and advantageously a permanent data memory, wherein the data processing device processes tracking data forwarded to it by the receiver and can advantageously output guidance information to a user via the indicating device. The tracking data can be stored in the permanent data memory and for example compared with data stored in said memory beforehand.
One step of the method involves acquiring a first marker device position dataset which represents the (first) position of the marker device before a movement of the marker device. Another step involves acquiring a second marker device position dataset which represents the (second) position of the marker device after a movement of the marker device. The movement of the marker device can be any kind of movement, i.e. an intentional movement such as a movement caused by moving the object which the marker device is attached to, an unintentional rotation of the marker device about its mount, or a combination of these.
Preferably, a position of the marker device is specified in a co-ordinate system which is defined relative to the receiver of the tracking system.
Preferably, the positions of the marker device represented by the first and second marker device position datasets are static, such that the movement relates to a terminated change in the position of the marker device. In this approach, a determination as to whether or not an undesirable rotation has occurred is not made while the marker device is in motion. However, it is also possible for the marker device to not be static, i.e. to be in motion, while one or both of the marker device position datasets are acquired.
A subsequent step of the method involves calculating a marker device displacement dataset which represents the displacement of the marker device. The marker device displacement dataset is calculated from the first and second marker device position datasets. It describes the displacement of the marker device between the first position before the movement and the second position after the movement. It should be noted that “position” here means a spatial location in up to three translational dimensions, a rotational alignment in up to three rotational dimensions or preferably a combination of these. The displacement therefore describes a change in the location in up to three translational dimensions, a change in the rotational alignment in up to three rotational dimensions or a combination of these.
Another step of the method involves calculating at least one axis of rotation of the marker device displacement dataset. An axis of rotation is an axis about which a rotation in one rotational dimension is defined. An axis of rotation is defined by its position, or at least by the position of one point lying on the axis of rotation, and its orientation or alignment in space. Calculating an axis of rotation therefore means calculating a value which describes a position of the axis of rotation.
Another step of the method involves determining whether or not the marker device is rotated about its mount from the position of the at least one axis of rotation relative to the marker device. The inventors have found that some positions of an axis of rotation relative to the marker device are characteristic of a rotation of the marker device about its mount rather than an intentional movement of the marker device. In one embodiment, the marker device is determined to have rotated about its mount if the distance between an axis of rotation and a point defined relative to the marker device is below a predetermined maximum distance threshold. This defined point is also referred to as the reference point of the marker device. In other words, the criterion applied is the proximity of the axis of rotation to the marker device. The point to which the distance is calculated is defined in accordance with the geometry of the marker device, i.e. this point is for example the central point of the markers constituting the marker device. Alternatively, the point lies in a mechanical axis of the mount, preferably the mechanical axis closest to the marker device.
The maximum distance threshold defines the maximum distance between the axis of rotation and the defined point at which the marker device is still determined to have rotated about its mount. The maximum distance threshold can for example depend on the size of the marker device, the type of mount, the medical application in which the method is employed or any combination of these.
The method optionally also comprises the steps of acquiring a mechanical axis indication information dataset which represents information on the position of a mechanical axis of the mount and adjusting the maximum distance threshold in accordance with the mechanical indication information dataset. The maximum distance threshold is calculated so as to include the mechanical axis. Preferably, the maximum distance threshold is calculated to be 2%, 5%, 10%, 20% or 25% larger than the distance between the reference point of the marker device and the mechanical axis. A tracked pointer is for example used to acquire one or more points of a mechanical axis of the mount. This information can be used to define the mechanical axis relative to the marker device.
In another embodiment, the marker device is determined to have rotated about its mount if the difference between a determined axis of rotation and a mechanical axis of the mount is below a predetermined axis deviation threshold. The axis deviation threshold relates to the distance between an axis of rotation and a mechanical axis, the angle between an axis of rotation and the mechanical axis or a combination of these. If an axis of rotation coincides with a mechanical axis, allowing a deviation as defined by the axis deviation threshold, then the displacement of the marker device is determined to be at least partly caused by a rotation of the marker device about its mount.
In a preferred embodiment, the marker device position datasets are marker device position matrices, and the marker device displacement dataset is a marker device displacement matrix. The matrices preferably have the same size and are quadratic. The matrices are in particular 4×4 matrices. In each marker device position matrix, and preferably also in the marker device displacement matrix, the spatial location and rotational alignment of the marker device are coded into the entries of the matrix in accordance with a predetermined rule. Preferably, the known approach of coding three-dimensional positions (or translations) and three-dimensional alignments (or rotations) into a transformation matrix using homogeneous coordinates in a 4D space is applied. The position of a marker device is preferably determined relative to a reference coordinate system, such as a coordinate system associated with a medical navigation system which is used to acquire the position of the marker device. The rotations are defined about the axes of this coordinate system.
In one embodiment, the method comprises the additional step of calculating the Euler angles of a marker device displacement matrix and performing the step of determining the at least one axis of rotation and all subsequent steps only if at least one of the Euler angles is larger than a predetermined minimum angle threshold. The minimum angle threshold is set for example to 0.5°, 1°, 2°, 3° or 5°. Requiring a minimum rotation prevents false positives, which indicate that the marker device is rotated about its mount when this is not actually the case, in an environment in which noise is present in the detection of the position of the marker device.
In a preferred embodiment, the at least one axis of rotation is calculated as an eigenvector of the marker device displacement matrix. An eigenvector of a matrix is a vector which, when multiplied by the matrix, does not change its direction. This means that multiplying the eigenvector by the marker device displacement matrix does not change the direction of the eigenvector. This in turn means that the eigenvector must coincide with an axis of rotation in the marker device displacement matrix.
Preferably, only eigenspaces with two dimensions are further investigated. This means that there are two identical real eigenvalues and two eigenvectors. Due to the usage of homogeneous coordinates in four dimensions, the last component of one of these eigenvectors is equal to zero. This eigenvector is interpreted as the direction of the axis of rotation, while the other eigenvector defines a point on the axis of rotation.
If none of the eigenvectors has a last component equal to zero, then the eigenvectors can be transformed, for example using Gaussian elimination. This results in one of the eigenvectors having a last component equal to zero.
Preferably, only one axis of rotation corresponding to the eigenvector with the largest eigenvalue is determined. This reduces the computational complexity by reducing the analysis to one axis of rotation, namely the axis of the largest rotation angle.
In a preferred embodiment, the marker device displacement matrix is calculated as the product of the inverse of the second marker device position matrix and the first marker device position matrix.
As outlined above, it is advantageous if the position of the marker device before and after the movement is static. This is ensured by an embodiment in which a marker device position dataset is acquired by acquiring a plurality of sample marker device position datasets, averaging the plurality of sample marker device position datasets and using the average as the marker device position dataset if the standard deviation of the sample marker device position datasets is below a predetermined position threshold. The averaging process eliminates the noise which occurs when ascertaining the position of the marker device using the receiver of the tracking system. If the standard deviation of the sample marker device position datasets is above the predetermined position threshold, then this is interpreted to mean that the marker device was in motion while the plurality of sample marker position datasets were acquired. In this embodiment, the position of the marker device as a whole is averaged.
In an alternative embodiment, a marker device position dataset is acquired by sampling, for each marker of the marker device, a plurality of sample marker position datasets which each represent the position of the respective marker, averaging the plurality of sample marker position datasets and using the average as a marker position in the marker device position dataset if the standard deviation of the sample marker position datasets for each marker is below a predetermined position threshold. This embodiment is similar to the previous embodiment, but instead of averaging the position of the marker device as a whole, the positions of the respective markers of the marker device are averaged.
In each of the last two embodiments, a plurality of sample datasets (sample marker device position datasets or sample marker position datasets) are acquired. Preferably, the sample datasets are acquired consecutively over time. The sample datasets can be averaged in blocks or by a sliding window protocol. In the block approach, a number of sample datasets are acquired, averaged and analysed in terms of their standard deviation. Once this plurality of sample datasets have been analysed, they are all discarded and a new block of sample datasets are acquired and analysed. In the sliding window approach, the oldest sample dataset is discarded and a new sample dataset is acquired. This means that the oldest sample dataset is always replaced by a new sample dataset, and the analysis is performed on a number of the latest sample datasets.
Preferably, the marker device displacement dataset is calculated from the averaged first and second marker device position datasets obtained as described above.
In an alternative embodiment, a plurality of sample second marker device position datasets are acquired. A plurality of sample marker device displacement datasets are calculated which each represent the displacement of the marker device between the first marker device position dataset and a corresponding sample second marker device position dataset of the plurality of sample second marker device position datasets. Preferably, the first marker device position dataset is an averaged dataset as described in the previous embodiments. The plurality of sample marker device displacement datasets are averaged, and the average is used as the marker device displacement dataset if the standard deviation of the plurality of sample marker device displacement datasets is below a predetermined displacement threshold. This implies that the second position of the marker device is static.
In this embodiment, the marker device displacement dataset is not calculated from the (averaged) first and second marker device position datasets; instead, a plurality of sample marker device displacement datasets are calculated for a plurality of sample second marker device position datasets, and the plurality of sample marker device displacement datasets are then averaged. By analogy with the previous embodiments, the displacement threshold is used to determine whether or not the marker device was in motion while the sample second marker device position datasets were acquired. As described above, the average can be calculated in blocks or by a sliding window protocol.
Another embodiment relates to the presence of two different marker devices. Marker device displacement datasets are calculated for the two different marker devices. At least one axis of rotation is calculated for each marker device. This is performed as described above for a single marker device. The marker devices are determined to have not rotated about their respective mounts if each axis of rotation of the first marker device has a corresponding axis of rotation of the second marker device at a distance which is below a predetermined axis divergence threshold. In other words, this embodiment relates to comparing the axes of rotation of the two marker devices. If the axes of rotation of the two marker devices do coincide in pairs within a certain allowed divergence described by the axis divergence threshold, then this is interpreted to the effect that the two marker devices have performed the same movement and neither of the marker devices has rotated about its respective mount.
The method in accordance with the invention is in particular a data processing method. The data processing method is preferably performed using technical means, in particular a computer. In particular, the data processing method is executed by or on the computer. The computer in particular comprises a processor and a memory in order to process the data, in particular electronically and/or optically. The calculating steps described are in particular performed by a computer. Determining or calculating steps are in particular steps of determining data within the framework of the technical data processing method, in particular within the framework of a program. A computer is in particular any kind of data processing device, in particular electronic data processing device. A computer can be a device which is generally thought of as such, for example desktop PCs, notebooks, netbooks, etc., but can also be any programmable apparatus, such as for example a mobile phone or an embedded processor. A computer can in particular comprise a system (network) of “sub-computers”, wherein each sub-computer represents a computer in its own right. The term “computer” includes a cloud computer, in particular a cloud server. The term “cloud computer” includes a cloud computer system which in particular comprises a system of at least one cloud computer and in particular a plurality of operatively interconnected cloud computers such as a server farm. Such a cloud computer is preferably connected to a wide area network such as the world wide web (WWW) and located in a so-called cloud of computers which are all connected to the world wide web. Such an infrastructure is used for “cloud computing” which describes computation, software, data access and storage services which do not require the end user to know the physical location and/or configuration of the computer delivering a specific service. In particular, the term “cloud” is used as a metaphor for the internet (world wide web). In particular, the cloud provides computing infrastructure as a service (IaaS). The cloud computer can function as a virtual host for an operating system and/or data processing application which is used to execute the method of the invention. The cloud computer is for example an elastic compute cloud (EC2). A computer in particular comprises interfaces in order to receive or output data and/or perform an analogue-to-digital conversion. The data are in particular data which represent physical properties and/or are generated from technical signals. The technical signals are in particular generated by means of (technical) detection devices (such as for example devices for detecting marker devices) and/or (technical) analytical devices (such as for example devices for performing imaging methods), wherein the technical signals are in particular electrical or optical signals. The technical signals represent in particular the data received or outputted by the computer.
The invention also relates to a program which, when running on a computer or when loaded onto a computer, causes the computer to perform one or more or all of the method steps described herein and/or to a program storage medium on which the program is stored (in particular in a non-transitory form) and/or to a computer on which the program is running or into the memory of which the program is loaded and/or to a signal wave, in particular a digital signal wave, carrying information which represents the program, in particular the aforementioned program, which in particular comprises code means which are adapted to perform any or all of the method steps described herein.
Within the framework of the invention, computer program elements can be embodied by hardware and/or software (this includes firmware, resident software, micro-code, etc.). Within the framework of the invention, computer program elements can take the form of a computer program product which can be embodied by a computer-usable, in particular computer-readable data storage medium comprising computer-usable, in particular computer-readable program instructions, “code” or a “computer program” embodied in said data storage medium for use on or in connection with the instruction-executing system. Such a system can be a computer; a computer can be a data processing device comprising means for executing the computer program elements and/or the program in accordance with the invention, in particular a data processing device comprising a digital processor (central processing unit or CPU) which executes the computer program elements and optionally a volatile memory (in particular, a random access memory or RAM) for storing data used for and/or produced by executing the computer program elements. Within the framework of the present invention, a computer-usable, in particular computer-readable data storage medium can be any data storage medium which can include, store, communicate, propagate or transport the program for use on or in connection with the instruction-executing system, apparatus or device. The computer-usable, in particular computer-readable data storage medium can for example be, but is not limited to, an electronic, magnetic, optical, electromagnetic, infrared or semiconductor system, apparatus or device or a medium of propagation such as for example the Internet. The computer-usable or computer-readable data storage medium could even for example be paper or another suitable medium onto which the program is printed, since the program could be electronically captured, for example by optically scanning the paper or other suitable medium, and then compiled, interpreted or otherwise processed in a suitable manner. The data storage medium is preferably a non-volatile data storage medium. The computer program product and any software and/or hardware described here form the various means for performing the functions of the invention in the example embodiments. The computer and/or data processing device can in particular include a guidance information device which includes means for outputting guidance information. The guidance information can be outputted, for example to a user, visually by a visual indicating means (for example, a monitor and/or a lamp) and/or acoustically by an acoustic indicating means (for example, a loudspeaker and/or a digital speech output device) and/or tactilely by a tactile indicating means (for example, a vibrating element or vibration element incorporated into an instrument).